


Long Distance Love

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Online Dating, lying, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kakuzu, a single father to Fu, turns to online dating to try and find love after having a hard time finding anyone locally and in person.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 120
Collections: KakuHida Week, Writer's Month 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching way too much 90 Day Fiance, and yes it inspired this fic. And yes, there will be more so I hope you like it! Consider this a prologue?  
> Find me on tumblr @zombie-honeymoon and say hi!
> 
> Day 4 - Long Distance Relationship

If someone had told Kakuzu three months ago that he would be using an international online dating app to find love, he would have laughed in their face and told them to mind their own business. But here he was, trying to take a selfie for his just filled out profile. 

It was too dark in his bedroom, but he just didn’t have time during the day, too busy working or taking care of his daughter, Fu. Giving up on a decent selfie, he looked through his camera roll. All his best pictures were with Fu, and he had deliberately not mentioned her in his profile. He knew it was wrong, but every time he thought he had found someone, once they found out about Fu, he never heard from them again.

He was hoping that he could form a connection with someone first, and then tell them. The whole thing seemed ridiculous. Maybe, he thought, some people were meant to be alone. Like him. He almost deleted his profile before posting it when a picture caught his eye. He looked pretty good in it, though he didn’t remember seeing it before.

Fu must have taken it. He was relaxing with a book and a cup of tea sat next to him on the table. It was at least six months old, but it didn’t show his scars too badly, and he at least looked approachable. 

Choosing that one, he uploaded it with his profile. And then promptly closed the app and set his phone to silent, too nervous and embarrassed to want to see if anyone would message him. He was forty, a single father to his niece, covered in scars, and a workaholic who only had a couple of friends. He would be lucky to get at least one message. 

It was late, and he had to be up early for a meeting, so he changed into his pajamas and got ready for bed. Unable to help himself, he checked his phone for any notifications but there were none. Not that he had been expecting any, but maybe hoping for one, he reminded himself it was late in Takigakure, which meant it was even later in other places. 

Kakuzu set his phone to ‘do not disturb’ and placed it on his nightstand before getting into bed. He wasn’t expecting much from a dating app, and reminded himself of that as he closed his eyes. As he fell asleep, he was completely unaware there was a young man, who, unable to sleep, was perusing his profile, trying to decide whether or not to message him.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitting this for the KakuHida Week 2020 prompt 'Domesticity'  
> The high rating applies to future chapters, nothing that would be considered higher than T in this one.

A slow smile spread across Kakuzu’s face as he looked to see the latest text from who he wanted to think of as his significant other, or even boyfriend, Hidan. Though he really wasn’t sure what name they would put on what they were. 

_‘Can’t wait to meet you in person, bet you can’t wait to get a handful of this perfect ass.’_

What followed was several peach emojis along with a picture or Hidan, standing in what looked like a small bathroom without much light, the phone angled to get his backside in the mirror which was clad in tight, bright blue boxer briefs. It certainly did look like the perfect ass, Kakuzu thought as he admired the view he was being treated to. 

He had two more hours before he could leave work, something Hidan knew and knew Kakuzu wouldn’t be able to respond and was likely with a client. But for once he was alone in his office and sent a text back:

_‘Not bad. Your ass looks like more than a handful though.’_

_Hidan_ seemed like more than a handful, Kakuzu thought. 

A another text popped up almost instantly: 

_‘What’s that supposed to mean?! My ass is absolutely perfect in every way! Hey... want a view of the front?’_

Kakuzu snorted, about to reply back when there was a knock on his door. His secretary was sending another client in to see him. Not that he minded much. More clients meant more income. 

Quickly pocketing his cellphone, he turned his full attention back to work. Or, mostly full attention. Part of his mind just wouldn't stop thinking about Hidan.

* * *

"Dad!" Fuu shouted, barreling down the hallway with all her enthusiasm as soon as Kakuzu walked through the front door. He caught her in a hug and asked how her day had been.

"Pretty good!" She pulled away to let him take his coat off, and beamed up at him, "I found a new friend."

"Oh? And where did you find this new friend?" He wasn't sure if her friend was another kid or something she was keeping in a jar in her bedroom.

"On the bushes in the backyard. Wait here! You can meet her!" She ran to her room while Kakuzu put away his briefcase and hung up his coat. Moments later Fuu returned holding a glass jar with some leaves and sticks inside.

"Meet my new friend, Hana!" Fuu proudly held the jar up high so he could see a moth inside. White with pale green markings.

"She's very beautiful," Kakuzu smiled, though he had hoped she had made friends with another kid. It didn't make sense why she had such a hard time making any, she was sweet and friendly. He knew the issue was with him and his reputation. Absentmindedly he rubbed at his forearm, covered with his shirt sleeves, most everyone in Takigakure knew about his past. 

Several texts in a row chimed in his pocket and he realized he had never gotten back to Hidan.

"Who's that? You've been spending a lot of time texting someone," Fuu grinned up at him as she lowered her moth jar, "Did you meet someone?" 

A light flush darkened Kakuzu’s cheeks and Fuu only grinned wider.

"Who is it?!" She couldn’t contain her excitement, “Is it a guy? A girl? Will they like my bugs? What’s their name?”

"His name is Hidan, and we just started talking recently. I haven’t asked if he likes bugs." Though not all that recently… could three months be considered recent? He thought it could be, though with the amount of time they spent talking, it felt like longer. Kakuzu led her into the kitchen where he washed his hands at the sink, then started to get out ingredients for dinner. 

"Is he going to come to our house? Can I see a picture of him? Did you meet in person or online? I’m going to say online since you’ve been on your phone a lot texting someone and you haven't gone on any dates unless you went while I was at school! Ooh, did you?!" She was so excited as she watched him prepare dinner, holding her jar with the moth inside against her chest, "How did you meet?! Tell me!" 

"Fuu, you're getting way ahead of yourself," he wanted to tell her more but the fact that Hidan knew nothing about her existence stopped him, "We just started talking, and yes I met him online. I don’t want to get either of our hopes up." 

Fuu let out a huff, "Well, fine… but if he doesn’t like you, he’s the one missing out!"

* * *

All through dinner Fuu talked about Hidan, wanting to know how old he was (which made Kakuzu flush), talking about how nice it would be to have two dads and wanting to make sure he appreciated insects and wouldn't spray her pets with bug spray. After dinner, Kakuzu told her to go finish her homework, and once he had the dishes washed and put away, he relaxed on the couch in the living room. 

“I really want to see a picture of him, don’t you have one?” Fuu asked, popping up next to him. 

“I do… hold on.” He went through the photos Hidan had sent. Most were unsuitable for Fuu to view. In fact, he decided he didn’t want to show her any of them, He was either shirtless, laying stretched out in bed, or showing off his ass. 

“I’ll just ask him if he can send me one,” Kakuzu told her, “You get ready for bed.” 

As he opened their chat, he realized he still hadn’t gotten back to Hidan. The last several messages read:

 _‘Is everything ok?’_ followed shortly after with: _‘Did you die in a car accident on your way home from work??’_ then: _‘Are you ignoring me because I asked if you wanted a front view?’ and lastly: ‘Did I do something wrong? '_

That had been three hours ago and Kakuzu felt terrible for leaving him hanging so long. Quickly, he sent a message back, hoping to smooth any ruffled feathers and hurt feelings. 

_‘Everything is fine, I’m not ignoring you. There was a lot of traffic and I was hungry and tired after work. I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong.’_ He sent it, and waited for a reply but it never came, though it had been read. 

Great, Kakuzu thought, he already screwed things up! Even though he knew he did nothing wrong. Sometimes, he was just busy and couldn’t respond to texts. Hidan was an adult, he should be able to understand that. It wasn’t that difficult! Still, he did feel bad about it and typed another message: 

_‘Don’t be angry with me.’_ He even added a heart, he rarely used emoji’s. Unlike Hidan who sometimes sent nothing but emoji’s. A few minutes later Hidan replied.

_‘I’ll forgive you if you send me a picture of what I have to look forward to when we meet.’_

It was followed with an eggplant, water drops, and a winky smiley face.

“Dad!” Fuu bounded back into the room, “Did he send one?”  
  
“Uh, not yet. It’s late where he lives, and it’s too dark to get a decent picture,” Kakuzu lied and hated himself for it, he had made a point to always be honest with her, but he couldn’t tell her the only pictures Hidan had sent were practically nudes.

“Where does he live?” She took her spot on the other end of the couch and turned on the TV.

“Yugakure, you know where that is, don’t you?”  
  
She nodded, “Of course! Ooh!” She stopped flipping through the channels to turn to him, “Maybe we can visit him and I can see snow?”

“Maybe,” Kakuzu said. He would want to visit him alone however, and Hidan didn’t even know about her. He really should have told him by now... Fuu’s attention turned back to the TV and she settled on a sitcom and several minutes later Kakuzu’s attention was drawn back to his phone.

Hidan had sent him several pleading faces.

 _‘Keep begging, I like that. Maybe I’ll send you something.’_ Kakuzu texted.

Hidan sent several more followed by _‘Wait a minute, you ignored me for hours! If anyone is going to beg for anything it’s going to be you for my forgiveness!’_

Once the show Fuu was watching was over, Kakuzu looked at the time. It was nine thirty, “Bedtime, Fuu.”  
  
“Aww… c’mon… let me stay up a little longer?” She yawned and Kakuzu shook his head, stating that she had school in the morning, “Alright. Good night, dad.” She gave him a hug and Kakuzu hugged her back before she left the living room.

A half hour later he was getting ready for bed himself and Hidan sent one last text:

_‘Nothing? Well good night, hope you dream about me at least.’_

Kakuzu read it while standing at the sink, brushing his teeth, shirtless. Did Hidan really want to see him naked so badly? He wasn’t the type to send nudes, but maybe… a shirtless picture wouldn’t hurt. He rinsed his mouth and looked at his reflection and let out a sigh. 

Hidan didn’t know about his scars, maybe one wouldn’t be so bad, but the amount he had? The one around his shoulder, another across his chest and one that crossed from his left lower ribs to his right hip. They were unattractive, done in haste without precision or care as he wasn’t expected to survive. 

Most of the time it didn’t bother him, he could almost even forget about them. But Hidan was young and in such good shape. Kakuzu didn’t think he ever saw a single blemish or faint scar on him anywhere at all.

And then there were his prison tattoos, marking him as a traitor set to be executed.

A visible reminder of how very different their lives had been. 

Hidan might be bothered by not only the scars but the tattoos as well. He might find him ugly, consider him untrustworthy, undeserving of his affection.

Some people like scars though, Kakuzu told himself. Maybe Hidan would find them attractive. Even with the scars, he was still well built and they didn’t hinder him in any way. He could just angle the phone to not show his tattoos. Another lie. But he felt the need to explain his past in person, not over texts or even a phone call. His name had been cleared, or else he would be six feet under in an unmarked grave. Not walking free in the very country that condemned him to death. 

Kakuzu left the light on and got into bed. Thinking about his past had put a damper on his mood and he wasn't sure he wanted to send Hidan anything. But as he settled back against his pillow, there was a new text from Hidan.

 _‘It's alright, you don't have to send me anything, I get it you were busy earlier. Good night._ _’_

For some reason, it made Kakuzu want to send him a picture and while feeling ridiculous, he took a couple of pictures of himself, making sure to get his chest but angled himself in a way that hid the scar on his shoulder while the one on his chest was visible. Choosing the best one, though they were nearly identical, he sent it to Hidan.

 _‘Thank you for being understanding. Sleep we_ _ll, Hidan.’_

He closed his phone and settled into bed then saw the notifications pop up. Nervous, Kakuzu opened their chat to see several hearts, a couple of eggplants and a blushing and a sweating face emoji and Kakuzu felt more stupid than he could remember feeling in recent memory. His face burned, but he guessed it meant that Hidan liked his picture, and he just couldn’t help but smile. 

Seeing that Hidan was typing again, Kakuzu prepared himself for another onslaught of emojis but what he got was:

_‘You’re forgiven. This time. When will you come visit me? Don’t you ever get vacation? Even just for a weekend? I'll make it worth your while ;)'_

_‘We'll talk about that another time. I’ll have to plan around work. Right now it’s late and I have to be up early for work. Good night.’_

Not to mention he would have to plan around Fuu. And he certainly hoped Hidan didn't consider it to be simply a long distance booty call… that thought hung heavy over him, but the app they used wasn't a hookup app, it was meant for finding meaningful relationships. 

Another thing Kakuzu had considered was that Hidan was quite a bit younger than him, not to mention extremely good looking, and maybe he was just looking for a way out of his current situation. He knew that aside from successful hotel owners, the citizens of Yugakure weren't typically wealthy. And judging by the backgrounds of Hidan’s photos that showed his sparse bedroom or bathroom, he definitely wasn't the son of a wealthy hotel owner.

Over the course of texting and the few face time calls they had done, Kakuzu found he really liked Hidan, was very much attracted to both his looks and his personality. He would be hurt if his feelings weren’t reciprocated or worse-- if he were simply being used. 

Hidan had always seemed genuine though, and Kakuzu liked to think he had feelings. No one he ever knew could fake a blush.

A moment later he got a picture of Hidan, laying in bed. He looked sweet, not at all like he was trying to be flirty as he was in most of the pictures he sent. A soft smile was on his face, and a faint blush on his pale cheeks. He even had a t-shirt on. It made Kakuzu wish Hidan was next to him and that he could lean over and kiss him good night, pull him close and feel the warmth of another body beside him. 

How long had it been since he had been with someone? Too long, he told himself, if he had resorted to an online dating app…

_‘Nice picture, I think it’s the first one I can show anyone.’_

_‘You wanna show me off to people?? Let me send a better one! I look stupid in that one!’_

_‘You don’t look stupid, I like it. But send one tomorrow if you want, it’s late now. Good night, Hidan.’_ He sent a heart emoji at the end, feeling soft for Hidan after seeing that picture. 

_'It’s even later here. Good night.'_ Hidan texted, and ended it with both a sparkling heart emoji and a kiss emoji and Kakuzu saved the photo to his phone. It was his favorite photo of Hidan by far, and was one he could actually show to Fuu.

As he settled under the blankets to sleep, he stretched his arm out to the empty side of the bed as he considered Hidan’s question; about when he would visit. They’d been talking for several months, he supposed it was time they should meet. Hidan would only wait so long before finding someone who was willing to see him in person. 

Getting around his work schedule wouldn’t be too difficult, he was the boss. It was finding someone to take care of Fuu that would be the problem. There was only one person he trusted to leave her with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear from you if you liked it <3 comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than I originally was planning, but that's just more for you guys to enjoy. This chapter is also part of the reason for the high rating... 
> 
> And no, Hidan still does not know about Fuu...

Kakuzu had just finished arranging to take time off to visit Hidan, only after making sure Fuu would be well taken care of, when his phone rang in his pocket. Knowing it was the ringtone he used only for Hidan, he excused himself from his secretary Miyu, an older woman who had been working for him for years, and stepped into his office to take the call. 

“Holy shit, you look hot,” Hidan grinned, it was the first thing out of his mouth when Kakuzu answered his face time call, just as he shut the heavy door and he hoped Miyu hadn’t heard. Hidan’s voice could certainly carry. 

“And you’re as charming as always,” Kakuzu replied, but was unable to hide the smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth as he adjusted his tie. When was the last time someone as attractive as Hidan told him something like that? He honestly couldn’t remember. 

Clearing his throat, he took in the scenery behind Hidan: trees full of vibrant yellow and orange leaves, in different shades, and the ground was covered in fallen leaves as well. Something he didn’t see in Takigakure where it was green nearly year round. It was beautiful, and Hidan looked good against the autumn colors. He must be in a park and Kakuzu asked if he was.

“Yeah, while you’re at work. Loser.” Hidan stuck his tongue out and Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

“I have bills to pay. Do you even know what those are, or do your parents still pay everything for you?”

At that, Hidan’s smile fell and his eyes turned hard, “I know what bills are, no need to be an asshole. Mention my parents again and I’ll end this call.”

“Keep talking to me like that and you won’t have to end the call because I’ll do it first.” Kakuzu shot back, his good mood instantly gone. Their chat had certainly gone downhill fast and they glared at each other over the phone for several moments until Kakuzu finally sighed, “I don’t have a lot of time before my client gets here and I didn’t want to spend it fighting with you.”

“Yeah, alright,” Hidan huffed, “Then don’t. I didn’t think we were fighting. Are we? Cause it’s pretty damn quiet for a fight.” 

Kakuzu ignored all of that, “I didn’t know your parents were off limits, you’ve never mentioned them before so I wouldn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah… whatever. You’re right, you didn’t fucking know.” Hidan nodded, still looking upset.

“It’s obviously not ‘whatever’,” Kakuzu sighed once more, this time pinching the bridge of his nose, about to lose his patience, “Should we talk later? I wanted to tell you something that I thought you’d be pretty excited to hear but maybe now’s not a good time.”

“So tell me later then.” Hidan wouldn’t even meet his eyes anymore.

“I _am_ sorry, Hidan,” Kakuzu said as there was a knock on the door to his office, “I’ll call you on my lunch break.”

“Looking forward to it,” Hidan ended the call before Kakuzu could say anything else, the words ‘you sure don’t sound like it,’ on the tip of his tongue. He hated being hung up on, and it pissed him off that Hidan had done it to him, he never had before but he was sure he saw Hidan’s eyes watering and he couldn’t stay too angry for long. 

There was a knock again and he put Kakuzu phone away. He had work to do and called out, “Come in.” 

At lunch, Hidan didn’t answer either of his calls. Kakuzu tried twice, a few minutes apart, and then finally just texted him saying he wanted to talk and to at least reply to his text. It had ruined his good mood and he wasn’t sure he even wanted to tell Hidan the good news he had wanted to earlier, and was starting to second guess the wisdom in taking the risk in going to meet Hidan in person. 

_‘Working. Call me tonight if you still want to.’_ Was the only answer he got and Kakuzu didn’t reply back. He wondered where Hidan worked, and what he did. That was the first time Kakuzu heard that Hidan had a job. Not wanting to bother him further, he could only hope that Hidan, and himself, would be in a better mood that night. 

* * *

With it being a Friday, Fuu wanted to stay up late. Kakuzu relented, unable to deny her request and having no excuse for why she couldn’t. Besides, he enjoyed their Friday evenings spent on the couch, watching movies together after dinner. He had even recently started to think of how Hidan would fit in with them, wondering what kinds of shows he would like to watch with them. He would imagine Fuu sitting between them, a tray of tea and snacks on the coffee table with her fancy pet moths… Hidan with an arm across the back of the couch, fingers outstretched so Kakuzu could reach over and grasp them. 

Part of him also worried Hidan would be bored, he was young. Maybe he wouldn’t like being at home on a Friday night with a kid that wasn't even his. But he was getting way ahead of himself, Hidan wasn’t even taking his calls now. 

“Did you tell your boyfriend you’re going to visit him?” Fuu asked as she settled against the arm of the couch, her legs and feet tucked up under her.

“I didn't get the chance. We… had a bit of an argument before I could mention it.” 

“You didn’t break up, did you?” She looked at him with wide eyes and he laughed quietly.

“No, we didn’t.” At least, he hoped they hadn’t broken up, though he felt ridiculous calling it that. They weren’t really together, were they? They never talked about what they were or weren’t. They were more than just friends though… Online boyfriends sounded absolutely absurd but… Kakuzu hated to admit that’s likely what they were.

The movie started and partway through, Kakuzu got up to make a pot of tea for the two of them, and got some cookies out of the cupboard to go with it, cookies he had bought on their shopping trip earlier in the week and saved just for the weekend. 

Fuu tore open the box and dumped a good amount of cookies on a plate for them to share, and Kakuzu had to sweep crumbs back into the box from the top of the coffee table. He really didn’t even care, as long as Fuu was happy, which she was, it was all he cared about. 

Over halfway through the movie, she started to nod off. 

Kakuzu watched her with a smile as her eyes would close, then her head would fall forward and she would snap back awake at a loud noise from the screen. He motioned for her to lean against him and she scooted over to tuck herself against his side. She was sound asleep in minutes. 

When the movie was over, very carefully, Kakuzu carried Fuu to her bedroom and tucked her in, making sure her favorite stuffed animal, a squishy pink month, was next to her before kissing her forehead and whispering a ‘good night.’ 

Hidan hadn’t texted once since earlier and Kakuzu was missing his messages. It was late, but he was going to try and call Hidan. He walked down to the end of the hall and stepped into his own bedroom and shut the door. 

As his finger hovered over the green call button on his screen, he worried he had upset Hidan so much he wouldn’t want to talk to him anymore, and would break off whatever it was they had. It hadn’t been his fault, though. He knew absolutely nothing about Hidan’s parents or his relationship with them, or even if they were still alive! Upsetting him hadn’t been done purposely. Hidan was an adult, and needed to act like one, Kakuzu thought. 

A little irritated at the whole situation, Kakuzu tapped the button and waited, hoping Hidan would answer. Just when Kakuzu thought it would go to voicemail, Hidan answered, sounding tired.

“Hey, Kakuzu,” Hidan said over the phone, “So uh… sorry about acting like a little bitch earlier.” 

Surprised, not having expected an apology so soon or at all, Kakuzu was quiet for a moment before saying, “Don’t worry about it.”

“You didn’t know, and I know you meant it as a joke, but what you said upset me. My parents, they’re...” Hidan trailed off and when Kakuzu thought he wasn’t going to say anything more, he blurted out in a rush, “they’re dead. That’s all you need to know about it.” 

It took him a moment but Kakuzu said, “I won’t mention your parents again but if you ever do want to talk about it--”

“I won’t.”

“--your choice.” He was curious about them now though, and wanted to ask how they died, when, how old Hidan had been at the time, but maybe that was something best done in person, and maybe after they knew each other better. To do it now, over the phone, would be a bad idea.

“Yeah, thanks man. You’re a good guy, y’know that?”

Kakuzu laughed quietly, “You’re one of the few who would say that.”

“I thought for sure you’d never call me back after earlier… I’m really glad you did.” 

“And I thought you wouldn’t want to hear from me ever again.” 

They were both quiet for several moments before Hidan spoke up, “So…” Kakuzu could tell Hidan was smiling as he talked, “you wanted to tell me something earlier, well, tell me now. Let’s end tonight on a good note, yeah? What is it? It’s good news, right?”

Not wasting time, Kakuzu told him, “I arranged to take some time off, a week, so that I can come visit you for six days. At the end of the month.”

“Aw, fuck yeah!” Hidan shouted, “Wait! The end of the month? That’s so far away...”

“It’s only two weeks from now.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Hidan laughed, “I don’t usually pay attention to the calendar.” 

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, “Well, start paying attention to it. I can get a hotel room near where you live, if you know a place?” 

He didn’t want to assume he would be staying with Hidan, and what if they didn’t even get along in person? It would be best to have a place of his own for the week. And even if they did get along, if they needed some space, it would be good to be able to ask for it. 

“Oh yeah, I can recommend a few places. You wouldn’t want to stay with me anyways, my place is… uh, really cramped and the heat is absolute shit. It’s getting cold at night now. You’re probably not used to that.” 

Kakuzu decided he had made the right choice by saying he would get a hotel room, “Well, as long as we get along once we meet in person and you’re comfortable with it, you’re welcome to stay with me for the week. I’ll be sure to keep you warm.” 

“I’d like that,” Hidan’s voice was soft for a moment before going back to his usual energetic way of talking, “So… hotels, right? The Springs is the best one up here, also the most expensive. But they have these awesome private hot springs for some of the rooms… totally worth it if you ask me. Then there’s the Forest Inn, less pricey, they have hot springs but not connected to the rooms, and I think you can reserve a private one for half hour increments. Food at both is great and--”

“Hidan.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you trying to tell me you want to spend time with me in a private hot spring? Sounds expensive.”

“Well, yeah, ‘course I do, it’s super romantic and shit! I’ve never actually been to one myself. It’d be nice! It might be expensive… but imagine the memories. Great for your health, too!”

Kakuzu hummed and then said, “I’ll think about it.” 

It would only be the first time they would be meeting, Kakuzu wasn’t sure how much he really wanted to spend. Although, a private hot spring sounded more than tempting. When was the last time he went on vacation, alone, and would be spending his time with another adult he was hoping to become further romantically involved with? He couldn’t remember, and maybe it was time to splurge a little bit...

“Well, there’s also the Sun Rise Motel. It’s a fucking dump and you’ll wake up to roaches crawling all over you. If you even sleep, cause you’d probably get sick from eating their food. That happened to uh, me. Once… I worked there a few years ago and lunch was included as part of my pay. I was up all night. I won’t stay with you if you stay there.” 

“On second thought, if over priced hotels and dumps are all there is to look forward to, I think I’d rather not come at all,” Kakuzu teased.

“What?! You better come! Wanna facetime me? I’ll show you what you have to look forward to, Kakuzu…” Hidan trailed off, his breath hitching as he said Kakuzu’s name. It was something Kakuzu absolutely loved, the way Hidan said his name. It did things to him and he felt warmth flood through him, “Come on… what do you say? I can’t stop thinking about you. You put up with my bullshit, most people wouldn’t-- I would know! And hot fucking damn… that picture you sent last week was better than any fucking porn.” 

Kakuzu said nothing for a moment, Hidan had sent him lots of pictures already, he knew what he had to look forward to. But… something was different this time, he was sure he heard the rustle of clothes come across the line and he heard Hidan’s breath hitch. It gave Kakuzu an idea of what Hidan might already be doing and was likely going to show him. The thought of Hidan touching himself while they talked on the phone sent his pulse racing and he made up his mind. 

“Give me a minute. I’ll call you back.” Kakuzu decided and ended the call. He quietly locked his door, not wanting Fuu to wake up and walk in, then went into the bathroom and started the shower. He didn’t want her to overhear anything either. 

“Are you in the shower?” Hidan asked when Kakuzu called him back with facetime.

“Not yet.”

“Nice looking bathroom. Would look better with our clothes on the floor.” 

Kakuzu hadn’t missed what Hidan said. So, he hoped to come visit. Or was he already thinking of something more long term, much like Kakuzu was? 

“Well,” Kakuzu started, pushing those thoughts aside, “what was it you wanted to show me?”

He watched as a flush colored Hidan’s cheeks and he moved to rest his phone against something and he could see Hidan laying in bed. Kakuzu swallowed, Hidan was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. They were hot pink, _very_ tight, and becoming tighter. All over Hidan was covered in goosebumps and his nipples were hard, Kakuzu thought that if he were there, he would love to lick across those nipples, take them in his mouth and suck on them. He’d warm Hidan up nice and good, even make him break a sweat.

“This. This is what I wanted to show you. I’ll uh, show you more if you want…” He bit his bottom lip and looked directly at Kakuzu, “I wouldn’t mind if you show me something, yourself.”  
Kakuzu thought that might be the case, “I’d rather show you in person… Hidan, I have scars. You might not--”

“Pfft… like I give a rats ass about some scars? I like _you_ , Kakuzu. I _really_ like you, even though we haven’t even met but I mean it. And I know that I’ll like whatever scars you’ve got, too.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Kakuzu set his phone on the counter and reached to take his shirt off, pulling it up over his head and dropped it on the floor.

“Hot damn…” Hidan whistled, and sat up, taking his phone back to hold, then asked, “Cool tats, never seen any like that before... Your pants. Are they staying on or… off?” 

There was a feeling of relief when Hidan didn’t recognize his tattoos for what they really were, it made Kakuzu feel bold and he undid the buckle of his belt. Slowly, he undid his pants, pulled the zipper down and slid them off. As he did, he heard Hidan moan softly, and looked to see he had his eyes half closed.

“Where’s your hand, Hidan? Are you touching yourself? If you’re not yet… then you should be. I want you to,” Kakuzu said, his voice low, as he picked his phone up from the counter.

“Mmm…yeah, I got it wrapped around my aching cock…” Hidan smiled, looking adorably handsome, Kakuzu wanted to kiss him, wanted to taste him on his tongue, wanted to be the one jerking him off.  
  
“Do you want to see more?” Hidan asked, “Or do you want it to be a surprise?”

“Let it be a surprise,” Kakuzu answered after a moment, “something nice to look forward to since apparently Yu doesn’t offer much.”

“My town is shit but fuck you,” Hidan was laughing though but calmed down quickly, “Are you going to-- _ahh--_ jerk off with me, too?” Hidan asked, eyes closing.

“I might. Look at me while you touch yourself,” Kakuzu commanded softly and watched as Hidan grinned and opened his eyes. Kakuzu then asked, “Do you want me to touch myself? Tell me.” 

His hand was trailing it’s way down his chest, over his stomach and pausing at the waistband of his shorts.

“Hell yeah I want you to.” Hidan made a noise as Kakuzu slipped his hand under the waistband and took hold of himself. 

“This is so fucking hot… I wish you were touching me though…” Hidan said, breathless. Kakuzu could tell he was working himself fast and told him to slow down.

“Have you done this before? On the phone?” Kakuzu asked, biting off a moan.

“No… have…,” he broke off on a moan, “--have you?” Hidan asked, clearly having a hard time keeping up their conversation.

“Never.” 

They didn’t say much of anything after that, too busy watching each other’s faces as they both jerked off together. Hidan was so expressive, his eyes holding his gaze. Kakuzu had never seen anyone with eyes like his before, violet and so intense. 

“Oh God… _oh fuck...Kakuzu…!”_ Hidan moaned a couple moments later and Kakuzu watched his face on his phone’s screen as he came, his own hand picking up speed, gripping himself a little tighter. Beautiful. As Hidan met Kakuzu’s eyes, and he bit his lower lip, it was all Kakuzu needed and he came right then. 

“Holy shit… Kakuzu, that was awesome. You’re so fucking hot.” Hidan’s usually pale face was flushed and sweaty, and he flopped back on the bed, “Wish it’d been your hand on me though…”

“It will be soon enough. Just two weeks. Think you can last that long?” 

“Hell yeah, I can make it. Can you?”  
  
“Of course I can.” He watched on his phone as Hidan caught his breath and thought that had he been there in person, he would have liked to lay in bed with him, and pull Hidan close, kiss him and tell him how good he had been. As it were, they were separated by hundreds and hundreds of miles. And his water was running in the shower, the room filling with steam. He didn’t like to waste water, but he figured it had been worth it. 

“I need to go shower and clean up now. Good night, Hidan.” 

“Yeah… it is _such_ a good night,” he gave Kakuzu a tired grin, “talk to you later. I should clean up, too. Don’t want this getting all over my sheets,” he groaned and then actually pouted while whining, “why do we have to wait two fucking whole weeks?” 

“Because I can’t just take off whenever I want.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Hey, Kakuzu. Dream about me, yeah?”

“Only if you dream about me.” It was such a corny thing to say but in the moment, Kakuzu didn’t mind.

“I totally will... good night, Kakuzu.”

They ended the call after that and Kakuzu stepped into the shower, sorry that he had to shower alone after all that. It was going to be a long two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally going to meet in the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, it definitely helps motivate me to write more. Stay safe and healthy you guys, it's getting scary out there.


End file.
